I Accept
by Gnarled Bone
Summary: Naruto uttered two words that sealed Konoha's fate. "I accept." -Oneshot. Darker Naruto. Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N:** Fifth fanfiction. It's made out of boredom so it's not really all that good. It would be nice of you to review and tell the errors I made but I'm not forcing you, this is a pretty boring fic to test out my writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**I** **Accept**

A young blonde child sobbed on the forest floor, curled up in a fetal position with his face hidden by his knees. His body trembled with each mournful sob. His clothes, torn and dirty, seemed too large for his his frame, one of the sleeves slipping down his shoulders as they shook. The forest was shrouded by the curtains of night, a silence only broken by the soft cries of the boy. He sniffled, raising his head, revealing whisker-like markings adorning his cheeks. Normally bright blues eyes were dull, red and puffy from crying. He hiccuped slightly before raising himself up.

_'Where am I?'_ he wondered frightfully. He had fled to the forest on the outskirts of the village to avoid a villager who once again falsely accused him of doing something he obviously didn't and gotten lost, unable to find his way back or see the gates of Konoha because of the towering trees that blocked most of his view of the sky. He gulped and shivered as bushes rustled and sticks snapped, trying to ignore the gnawing fear growing in the pit of his stomach and the unease creeping along the edges of his mind.

_Why do they hate me? What did I do to them? Why do they call me demon!_ He inwardly pleaded, desperate for answers that he knew wouldn't be answered. _I don't need them! I don't need anybody! I'll get strong on my own! So strong that they'll beg for forgiveness and beg for me to become the Hokage!_

**"Is that really what you want?"** A dark, disembodied voice rumbled, sounding as if it came from himself.

"Who's there!" Naruto called out, startled. He frightfully twisted himself in a circle, trying in vain to locate the voice as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

Laughter thundered within his mind. **"You can't see me, flesh bag, for I am within you."**

"Within... me?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, ignoring the insult. "Am I going insane?" He most certainly thought he was, even he knew that hearing voices from nowhere was not a good sign.

**"You are not going insane. I am contained within you through the seal on your stomach."**

Naruto's brow arched, lifting up his shirt to see if there realy was a seal. "There isn't any seal."

**"Channel your chakra an it will appear."** Naruto was thoroughly confused. "Catra? What's that?" A large disembodied growl seemed to float around him, cousing him to involuntarily shiver.

**"CHA-kra. Do you not know of the energy shinobi use to cast their techniques?"** Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean shinobi use this chakra thingy to use jutsus?" He got a grunt of affirmation.

"How do I use it?" Naruto asked excitedly, literally bouncing on his heels as his hand balled into fists and shook in childish excitement.

**"You have to focus, feel for the energy flowing through your chakra paths. Yes, that's it, now concentrate on moulding it."** A seal appeared on Naruto's stomach, causing him to jump in suprise and lose focus, the seal vanishing with it.

**"Do you believe me now, kid?"**Naruto nodded dazedly, before realizing something, "How come you've never spoken to me before?" He demanded.

The disembodied voice answered bluntly, **"I was asleep."**

Naruto was once again confused. "Asleep? What's that suppose ta mean?"

A exsaperated sigh filled his ears, giving him the impression that the being contained within him was shaking his head in vexation.** "Just what it sounds like. The seal forced me into a deep slumber since the moment I was sealed and I just woke up now. Anyways, I suggest you start thinking your answers rather than speaking out loud, if anyone heard you they would think you were insane, and before you ask, no. No one can hear me but you, seeing as I'm sealed within your mind."**

_'What did you mean earlier, when you asked, _'is that really what you want'_?'_

Silence filled his mind for a moment before the voice answered,** "Do you really want to lead these people? Protect them?"** Naruto was baffled at these words and before he could respond vehemently the voice began a litany, **"They've wrongfully scorned you, accused you of acts you have not comitted. They've beaten you, starved you, isolated you from your own kind. If it were me, I would want revenge."** A dark chuckle, sounding dangerous, poisonous, echoed in his mind.

Naruto pondered for a moment, did he realy want to protect these people? Become the leader, the Hokage, and be forced to sit in an office doing nothing but filling out useless paperwork like Jiji, just for their respect so they would finally acknowledge him? They called for his death every day and made his life a living hell. Why should he protect foolish people blinded by anger and hatred for things he did not do? The thought of making them pay appealed to him greatly, for he had hidden his anger and hatred towards them with his stupid, goofy grins.

**"I could help you become stronger, strong enough to make your tormenters pay for their wrong doings. To make the streets run red with their blood, to beat them like they have you."** Naruto's eyes darkened slightly as the next words were said.

**"Even your ****_jiji_**** betrayed you."** The words were laced with genuine sympathy, sounding as if the being actually cared. Naruto's eyes widened as his heart stopped for a moment, skipping more than a few beats.

_'What do you... mean?'_

**"He knows. He knows who your parents are. He knew why you were hated. He's a _liar_."**

A snarl ripped from Naruto's throat. "No! You're the liar!" Naruto's thoughts frantically recalled every time he asked jiji, how his eyes averted themselves from his own blue orbs as if guilty. _He _has_ to be..._ Naruto realized the being was telling the truth. Horror and a sick feeling of defeat seemed to settle on him, weighing down his soul as he realized his grandfather figure, one of the few he thought actually cared for him, betrayed him willingly, _knowingly_.

His once bright blue eyes darkened, bordering on purple, as he snarled, rage consuming him as his canines lengthened, jutting out from his upper lip. He screamed, falling to the ground and unconciously chanelling chakra into his fists as he brough them on them down on the ground as if it had wronged him. Spiderweb cracks decorated the ground as a small crater formed, the process of his fists impacting with the earth viciously.

He continued this, repeating his actions again and again until blood seeped out from his split and broken knuckles, bruised and bloody. He greedily inhaled lungfuls of cool air, soothing his burning lungs as his arms slumped to his sides, his hands releasing themselves from clenched fists.

"**I am not, and now that your done with your childish tantrum, I will ask for a request, that if granted, will bear fruit to great** **rewards."**

Naruto listened intently, wondering what kind of rewards there would be.

**"I will tell you who they are, your parents, as long as you accept my request... to destroy Konoha and the traitorous Uchiha clan. I can help you become stronger, strong enough to make Konoha tremble in fear and beg for mercy and forgiveness, only, you won't _give_ either to them. All you have to do, is _accept_."**

Naruto pondered the pro's and con's. On one hand he would basically be proving the villagers right, when he would relish in proving them _wrong_, and he would never become Hokage. On the other hand he would become stronger, so strong that he'd never have to beg for food or be helpless at someone else's feet.

His jiji lied to him, though, and the villagers... they would never except him, would they? Realization fell down on him like a pendulum. No, they would never except him, no matter what he did.

"I... " He hesitated, wondering just what, exactly, he was doing and getting himself into.

"What's your name?" He suddenly realized he never knew the beings name.

The voice was silent for a moment making Naruto wonder naively if it was still there, when it was in fact suprised that he would as for a name, his name. Perhaps it was because Naruto didn't really know what he was, but it felt... nice, for someone to want to know his name.

**"...Kurama, my name is Kurama."**

Naruto grinned.

"Alright then, Kurama. I accept your request."

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure if I got how to find your chakra and mould it right, but I don't realy care. I've only watched a few Naruto episodes and read the rest on fanfiction. The author ruined it I don't care enough about him to know his name.


End file.
